I want to wipe out humanity
by Tomboy 601
Summary: XANA wants Aelita's memory and will go as far as to threaten the LWs with William's possession to get it. JxA UxY OxS There's a rewritten version up, but if you want to read this one that's okay.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note. This is a JeremyxAelita fanfic. It will reveal why Milly died the way she did. Milly has the same past, but Jeremy and Aelita get together. I also hate William so don't be surprised if William is caught in bad situations. Told in Jeremy and Aelita's POVs.

Disclaimer. I do not own Code LYOKO or anything else that pops up in this chapter.

Aelita's POV

There he is again. William. Why does he stalk me? Can't he see that I'm in love with Jeremy? Is Yumi to blame? After all, she did tell him to stay out

of her relationship with Ulrich. He hasn't been the same since we freed him from the supercomputer. Strange.

Jeremy's POV

I pushed William away from Aelita's door. "Aw, come on. Can't I just see her?" William asked.

"No" I told him. What happened next was really weird. William suddenly said "You don't understand me. You don't know my true intentions.

I don't want to take over the world. I want to wipe out humanity. Only those on LYOKO are safe." Then William fainted.

I knew immediately that it wasn't William speaking. It was XANA.


	2. A very short chapter

Author's Note. A very short chapter. Takes place at the factory. Switches off from Odd and Yumi's POVs. XANA watches them and he reveals something at the very end.

Disclaimer. I don't own Code LYOKO.

Odd's POV

"What's going on, Jeremy?" I asked my friend. "William is somehow possessed." Jeremy replied. "Maybe it's left over from last time" Yumi suggested. "Maybe" Jeremy said. "I'm going to scan him. If there is any trace of XANA I'll find it." I knew Jeremy was going into "work mode" as I call it.

Yumi's POV

Jeremy started up the scan. I saw Aelita's hand reach out to Jeremy's for comfort.

I wonder… Will William be okay?

XANA's POV

Those pathetic humans. Not even Jeremy can find me inside William. And they won't dare to hurt Aelita to get me out. I can only be found if Aelita goes to LYOKO. Alone. In fact, I'm surprised that Jeremy hasn't figured out that the only way to get me out of William is for Aelita to give herself up to the Scypizoa. Her memory has to be modified for me to be forced out.

Author's note. Cliffy! Haha! Review and I'll add more. Don't review and I'll still add more. I win either way. The next chapter will be longer.


	3. Flashbacks and Visions

Author's Note. Chapter 3 is called Flashbacks and Visions. It's in Yumi, Ulrich and William's POV's. Slight UxY

Disclaimer. I don't own Code LYOKO or anything else that might pop up.

Ulrich's POV

"Oh No!" My friend Jeremy said. "What is it Jeremy?" I asked. "The scan picked up something strange. Is it… XANA?" I've never seen Jeremy confused before. Suddenly The Eye of XANA appeared on the computer screen.

Yumi's POV

"Go away!" I yelled at The Eye. "Yumi, you are talking to a computer screen." Odd informed me. "Shut it, Odd." I told him.

"What's this?" Jeremy asked. "A text message?"

_Aelita to LYOKO to have her memory modified._

_She comes alone or William will be under my_

_Possession forever._

"No way." Jeremy declared. "Ulrich, do you remember how we got William out? I whispered. Ulrich smiled. "How could I forget?"

Flashback

**Jeremy was running to get us. "I found something!" He yelled. "What?" I asked. "A little piece of the forest. LYOKO is regenerating the forest sector!" "How is that possible?" Aelita asked. "My guess is that because the forest was the first to be deleted, XANA used it as a test." Jeremy replied.**

"**But how could LYOKO have regenerated itself if the heart of LYOKO was destroyed?" Ulrich asked. "Franz Hopper restored it." Jeremy told him happily. Odd cheered.**

Present

"Why are you scanning William? He was devirtualized with total amnesia, not to mention he was unconscious when he came back from LYOKO.

It was obvious that William still had some XANA in him." I said quietly. "We all went for a joy trip on LYOKO afterward. XANA or no XANA we had

fun." Ulrich reminded me. "Thank you for reminding me of that, Ulrich." Then I kissed him.

Ulrich's POV

My whole body felt weird. Yumi just kissed me. In front of everyone. And my friends stared. I don't know why, but Jeremy reprogrammed Odd's Flash visions.

Why am I thinking about this now? Odd got a Flash Vision on our joy trip to LYOKO. He saw Aelita getting her memory modified by the Scypizoa to stop XANA.

Downstairs, William stirred. Why am I thinking about this now?

William's POV

"Were am I? What am I doing here? Let me out!"

Haha! Another cliffy. In case you didn't know, Yumi kisses Ulrich on the lips. What will William do when he realizes were he is? You have to read to find out!

I only do these cliffys to keep you reading whether you like it or not. Oh yeah, and in the sentence "Jeremy was running to get us" I tried using another word but the stupid thing doesn't have the word I want.


	4. A Vision Come True

Author's Note. I'm pathetic. I have 4 chapters but only 2 reviews. REVIEW! Only 2 more chapters to go.

Disclaimer. I do not own Code LYOKO. I only own a Gameboy Color with Mario Bros Deluxe.

Chapter 4, A Vision Come True starts now.

Normal POV

"Odd, what was your vision on LYOKO?" Jeremy asked.

"Aelita was getting her memory modified by the Scypizoa." Odd replied.

"If I go to LYOKO to get my memory modified, will the rest of you be safe?" Aelita asked.

"Yes. We will, Princess." Odd told her.

"And William?" Yumi asked. "Already taken care of. He's fast asleep right now." Jeremy responded.

"HUH??!!?!" Ulrich, Yumi, Odd and Aelita said together.

"Remember that type of ether I was working on? The one that doesn't knock you out? It just has you fall asleep? Well I finished it."

"Really?" Aelita asked, astonished.

"Really." Jeremy told her.

"Oh Jeremy I love you!" With that Aelita wrapped her arms around Jeremy in a tight hug.

Odd broke the silence by saying that Aelita was the only one that could save William.

She would have to get her memory modified by the Scypizoa.

Jeremy refused to let it happen.

But Aelita told him that in order to save William, she had to.

An hour later she had her memory modified.

William was now free from XANA's clutches.

And it was all thanks to Odd's vision.

The LYOKO crew went home. Kadic for Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich and Aelita and her house for Yumi.

Meanwhile far away at the factory XANA sent a ghost containing his data to William.

"You'll never get away." XANA whispered.

Review or else!


	5. The End?

Author's Note. Milly returns and XANA's back. There will be a sequel to this. If you've read my 2 other Fanfics this will reveal why Milly died like she did. But I did change it so that Aelita gets together with Jeremy. Milly gets together with a character with blonde hair and glasses who likes computers. I own him.

Disclaimer. Do I really have to say it? Fine! IdonotownCodeLYOKO.IdonotowncodeLYOKO.IdonotowncodeLYOKO. There. Happy?

The End?

Jeremy got together with Aelita. Odd was seen kissing Sissi. Ulrich was dating Yumi. And Milly was acting strange. Unknown to them, XANA had a problem with Milly.

He saw her as a threat and wanted to kill her. She ran into a boy with long blond hair and black glasses in the computer lab. She later started dating him. His name was Chris.

Milly found out that Chris loved computers. XANA began chasing Milly again.

He informed Chris to stay away from her. Chris didn't listen and 18 years later they were married. XANA was angry that Chris didn't listen to him. And he needed Milly for his plan. He was even more furious when Milly gave birth to a child. XANA started a rumor that Milly had murdered William Dunbar, when really he had done it. Everyone knew Milly hated William and this was the perfect opportunity to get her. However, Milly

gave up her life to stop the XANA from getting her. She had to. It was the only way.

Author's Note. I'm done now. Be on the lookout for my sequel to this.

Review! Oh yeah, about my last summery… I'm not the type who would flame just to get reviews. It was mean, but I got one! If someone flames me, I'll just accept it.

Please don't be mad at me. I've never flamed anyone in my whole time here.

If I don't like something I just don't read it.

One more thing I'd like to thank my reviewers. You guys are great!

Review please!


End file.
